Prank Callers
by wyattloughrie
Summary: Boomer and Clover have plenty of fun prank calling everyone.


Based on the characters by Craig McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel.

(Warning: This FanFic contains foul language and adult humor. If you're under 18 or sensitive about it. DO NOT READ IT! Enjoy)

*Miss Bellum and her two sons were about to leave the house*

Miss Bellum: Boomer. I'm taking your brothers with me to the store. Clover will be keeping you company. You two better not be doing any dangerous spy missions while we're gone! Got it?

Boomer: Yes, Mom!

Clover: We totally sure will! *They leave the house* So I got this new cellphone!

Boomer: Woah, Babe! You got your new cellphone? That's awesome!

Clover: Totally! I can call and text people I know!

Boomer: Have you ever tried prank calling?

Clover: Like, No. What is it?

Boomer: It's really funny! You get to play jokes while calling people! My brothers and I do it all the time!

Clover: OK. But you, like, sure we won't get in trouble!

Boomer: No way! They don't know who or where we are!

Clover: Well... OK.

Boomer: Here just lemmie show you! *dails the spa number*

Spa Lady: Hello, this is the townsville day spa. How can I help you?

Boomer: I want a happy ending from you!

Spa Lady: Then you can come on over to my house so I can give you a happy ending.

Boomer: OK. One question: How big are your boobs and your ass?

Spa Lady: I'm sorry, What? *Boomer hangs up and he and Clover laugh so hard*

Clover: Holy Crap... that was, like, totally hilarous!

Boomer: I know, Toots! *their laughter dies down* OK, let's call somebody else.

Clover: OK. *Meanwhile, Dexter is working on his latest creation when his phone ring*

Dexter: Oh, that must be one of Dee Dee's friends! *picks up his phone and awsners it* Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter McSorta, Boy Genius speaking.

Boomer: Hello, is Eric here?

Dexter: Eric?

Boomer: Yeah Eric. Last name, Chin.

Dexter: Lemmie Check. Phone call for Eric! Eric Chin. Is Eric Chin here? Where can I find an Eric Chin?

Clover: *snickers* Eric Chin...

Dexter: Wait a minute. Listen to me, you dumb f*ck! When I find out who you are I'll blast you with my heating ray!

*Boomer and Clover start laughing hysterically*

Clover: That was, like, so good! Lemmie try! *dails the number on her phone, Meanwhile at the center, M.O.M is typing on her computer when her phone starts ringing and she awnsers it*

M.O.M: Hello, The Center! Olivia Mandell speaking.

Clover: Hi, do you sell makeup?

M.O.M: Huh? No I don't sell makeup! What a minute. Martin? is that you?

Clover: Uh... Like, No! I'm one of his friends from school!

M.O.M: I'm not buying it, Martin! Quit calling me while I'm on a deadline! *hangs up* Why did I even hire him in the first place?

*Boomer and Clover start laughing hysterically*

Boomer: That was historical!

Clover: Totally!

Boomer: OK, Now lemmie call this number!

Plumber: Pooper Plumbing. How may I help you?

Boomer: My girlfriend has massive diarrhea and she clogged the toilet!

Plumber: Alright, Mister, calm down. I don't need you yelling at my f*cking ear.

Boomer: *hangs up* He was scared! *They laugh hysterically*

Clover: That totally sounded like me after drinking that prune shake last week!

Boomer: I know! I'm gonna try to call Mandy's date!

Clover: OK, What are you gonna say to him?

Boomer: I'm gonna get Mandy dumped from him for this! By saying "F*ck Yourself*! And I know his number since I took it out of her pocket yesterday!

Clover: That sounds totally hilarous! *grabs the voice changer from her purse* Here you can use my voice changer.

Boomer: Thanks. *dials David's number*

David: Hello, This is David. Please leave a message after the tone.

Boomer: *Mandy's Voice* F*ck yourself! F*ck yourself! F*ck yourself! F*ck yourself!

Clover: Brilliant! Let's see how that princess of fashion's gonna feel tomorrow. *They both laugh hysterically, The next day.*

David: Mandy, what do you think you're going to get out of this motherf*cking voicemail you left me last night?

Mandy: I swear to god, I didn't call you yesterday! I was out shopping at the mall with my cousin and sidekicks!

David: Bullsh*t. Mandy! Who the f*ck would call me a sh*t faced c*ckmaster?

Mandy: But that doesn't even sound like me! Oh... Those b*sterds are totally gonna get it!

Boomer/Clover: Oh Sh*t!

Mandy: Clover, Boomer, I want an explanation about this god damn phone call!

Clover: We were, like, having fun since his mom and brothers left the house.

Boomer: Yeah! Honest!

Mandy: Nobody is laughing here, guys! You thought you could make me break up with him.

Boomer: We were just making some prank calls!

Mandy: I'll give you a prank call alright!

Boomer/Clover: Oh sh*t!

THE END


End file.
